


[Art] Restraints

by Call_Me_Kayyyyy (Cheeky9274)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Consensual Non-Consent, Fanart, M/M, NSFW Art, Restraints, Roleplay, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27571357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeky9274/pseuds/Call_Me_Kayyyyy
Summary: Steve, Bucky, and Clint role play how the strike team in the elevator scene could have gone wayyy different.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 29
Kudos: 117





	[Art] Restraints

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cup_aTea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cup_aTea/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Day 11: Restraints](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26961001) by [Cup_aTea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cup_aTea/pseuds/Cup_aTea). 



> Cup_aTea's story really lit in a fire in me! I had an itch to try to recreate it and hopefully I did it justice. Go check out their story but please hydrate and stretch first, its about to get real!

**Author's Note:**

> I live off comments, tip your servers lol.


End file.
